Um Natal Especial
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Shortfic passada no Natal do 5ºano em Hogwarts. R/Hr. O que será que realmente se passou? Ok, pronto, o que será que deveria ter acontecido? ;P Espero que gostem!


**Uma shortfic que se passa nas férias de Natal na Toca durante o 5º ano deles em Hogwarts. O que deveria ter sido aquele Natal, na minha perspectiva. Espero sinceramente que gostem. R/Hr, com um pouco de H/G. Rated K. **

**Um Natal Especial**

-Mione! Acorda!

Hermione abriu os olhos um tanto contrariada, quem é que se atrevia a acordá-la de um sonho tão bom como o que ela estava a ter? No sonho, era Natal e ela estava na Toca com o Ron e os restantes Weasley.

Esfregou os olhos e foi abrindo-os lentamente. Deu um salto da cama quando deu de caras com Ginny.

-Feliz Natal, Mi! – sorriu Ginny.

-Ginny? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Onde estou?

-Mione? Estás a brincar comigo? Estás na Toca, chegaste ontem. Não… te lembras? – perguntou ela, começando a ficar preocupada.

Hermione fechou os olhos e lembrou-se.

Tinha chegado no dia anterior depois de almoço. Lembrou-se da Molly lhe abrir a porta e lhe dar um abraço bem apertado. Lembrou-se de ela chamar a Ginny, o Harry e… _ele_. Lembrou-se da Ginny e do Harry a abraçarem e lhe desejarem um Feliz Natal. E lembrou-se _dele_ a aparecer na porta, sorrir-lhe, aproximar-se dela e abraçá-la carinhosamente. Não se lembrou do que o Harry lhe estava a contar quando se sentaram nos sofás da sala, pois _ele_ estava sentado ao seu lado e os joelhos estavam a roçar um no outro.

-Hermione? Estás bem? – chamou-a Ginny.

Só então Hermione reparou que estava a sorrir.

-Hum? Ah sim, Gi. Só que me acordaste a meio de um sonho e eu fiquei meio confusa…

-Sonho? E era bom? – perguntou ela, sorrindo marotamente.

Hermione corou. Se era bom? Era mais que bom! Ela sonhava com _ele_! O que poderia ser melhor?

-Ãh..? Ah, não me lembro. Bem, vou tomar banho e vestir-me. – dito isto, pegou nas roupas e saiu do quarto.

Quando acabou de tomar banho, vestir-se e secar o cabelo, desceu para a cozinha, onde Molly já tinha o pequeno-almoço preparado. Ginny e Harry estavam sentados de frente um para o outro e, de vez em quando, trocavam olhares. Mas o seu olhar recaiu imediatamente no ruivo que estava a brincar com a torrada. Quando a ouviu chegar, ele levantou o olhar e, quando os seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu-lhe. Ela acreditou que era capaz de derreter perante o sorriso dele. Ele indicou com a cabeça o lugar ao seu lado. Ela sentiu-se corar, mas caminhou prontamente para perto dele.

-Bom dia querida! Torradas? – perguntou Molly, sorrindo-lhe maternalmente.

-Bom dia, Mrs Weasley! Sim, por favor. – agradeceu-lhe Hermione.

-Feliz Natal, Mione! – ela deu um pulo quando Ron lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

-Feliz Natal, Ron! – ele corou quando ela lhe murmurou no ouvido.

Os seus olhos encontraram-se e eles sorriram.

-Bom-dia! Feliz Natal! – saudaram os gémeos ao entrarem na cozinha. Voltaram o seu olhar para Harry e Ginny. Sorriram cúmplices. Voltaram o olhar para Ron e Hermione. Sorriram, mais um vez. – Então, crianças, o que se passa por aqui? Alguma coisa que devíamos saber? – perguntaram em coro.

-Não se passa nada. – responder Ginny secamente.

-Querida irmãzinha, tem calma. Só estamos a tentar que vocês se entendam!

-É que já estamos fartos das vossas frases com duplo significado!

-Digam de uma vez!

-Vocês amam-se!

-O… O quê? – perguntou Ginny, falhando a voz.

-Tu ouviste muito bem.

-O que vocês querem dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione.

-Oh querida Hermione, tanta inteligência para umas coisas e tanta burrice para outras… - suspirou Fred.

-Calem-se! A Hermione não é burra, ouviram? Não falem do que não sabem! – defendeu-a Ron.

-É disto que estamos a falar!

-O que se passa aqui, meninos? – perguntou Molly quando voltou a entrar na cozinha e viu os seus dois filhos mais novos, Harry e Hermione a corarem furiosamente e os gémeos rebolarem de tanto rir. – O que vocês fizeram?

-Nada, mãezinha! Só dissemos umas verdades que estes quatro aqui têm medo e vergonha de admitir! – dito isto, saíram para o jardim com duas torradas na mão.

-Eu… Desculpem, eu… - Hermione levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

-Idiotas! Eu já volto. – Ron correu escadas acima até ao quarto da irmã. Bateu à porta.

-Entre.

-Posso, Mione? – ele perguntou-lhe baixinho.

-Sim, podes, Ron. – ela continuava a olhar pela janela e ele começou a ficar assustado.

-Estás bem? Aquela conversa… Eles os dois às vezes não sabem o que dizem… Desculpa.

-Desculpa? Porque pedes desculpa? – ela perguntou, ainda sem o encarar.

-Porque… Bem, eles nunca o irão fazer, não é verdade? E fui eu que te convidei para passares aqui o Natal e esperava que te fosses divertir e sorrir, não que ficasses triste… - ele aproximou-se um pouco mais dela.

-Eu estou feliz. Estou mesmo. Estou aqui com a tua família, com o Harry e… contigo. – ela voltou-se e olhou-o nos olhos. – Nada me deixaria mais feliz!

-A sério? Quer dizer, os teus pais… - ele olhava para ela, incrédulo.

-Eu amo-os, tu sabes o quanto. Mas eu estou mesmo muito feliz por estar aqui, e eles compreenderam. Além disso, a tua mãe convidou-os para virem almoçar connosco, por isso amanhã vou poder estar com eles!

Sem aviso ela desencostou-se da janela, foi até ele e abraçou-o bem forte.

-Vai correr tudo bem, Ron?

-Como assim, Mi?

-Oh, tu sabes… - ela apertou-o mais contra si – O Harry, ele… O Quem-Nós-Sabemos está a invadir-lhe a mente e ele… Ás vezes nem parece o mesmo Harry…

-O Harry é a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que eu conheço, ele vai conseguir superar tudo! – ele tentou transmitir-lhe uma segurança que nem ela tinha.

-Ron. Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me isso.

Ok, ela tinha-o apanhado. Ela afastou-se apenas o suficiente para o encarar.

-Desculpa.

Ela sorriu-lhe.

-Obrigada, Ron. – perante o olhar interrogativo dele, ela continuou – Obrigada por me tentares dar força. Mas, para mim, basta-me que estejas comigo.

-Eu vou estar. Sempre. – ele aproximou os seus rostos e viu-a fechar os olhos. Uma onda de excitação prespassou-lhe o corpo inteiro. As suas bocas estavam tão próximas que ele podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela na sua boca. Fechou os olhos. Os seus lábios estavam quase a tocar-se…

-Oh, desculpem! – pediu Ginny, ao entrar pela porta de rompante. – Eu só vinha… Bem, desculpem. – e saiu a correr, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao ver Ron de olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração, Hermione levou a sua mão à face direita dele. Sentiu-o suster a respiração, o que a fez estremecer.

-Estás bem? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

-Sim, claro… - ele suspirou.

Durante a tarde, eles ajudaram Molly a arrumar a sala e a prepará-la para receber os irmãos de Ron, Bill, Charlie e Percy. Hermione e Ginny ajudaram-na a fazer os doces e Ron, Harry, Fred, George e Arthur enfeitaram a sala. No fim, o resultado foi maravilhoso.

Quando as mulheres viram a sala, ficaram espantadas, não esperavam um resultado tão bom.

-Ficou lindo! – falou Hermione, espantada.

-Sempre o mesmo tom de surpresa… - suspirou Ron.

-Não é nada disso, é só que… Esquece, ficou mesmo perfeita! – sorriu-lhe ela.

-Obrigada. – ele sorriu-lhe de volta, sentindo as orelhas queimarem.

Entretanto, a campainha tocou. Ginny foi abrir e soltou um grito "Charlie!" e abraçou-o forte. Ron e os gémeos correram até eles, aumentando o abraço.

Hermione e Harry aproximaram-se e ficaram por um bocado a olhar para aquele momento o Sr e a Sra Weasley reforçar ainda mais o abraço. Quando o desfizeram, cumprimentaram-no. Voltaram todos para a sala, onde Charlie contou algumas situações divertidas que passou com os dragões na Roménia.

Ron desviou o olhar para Hermione quando esta soltou uma gargalhada. _Ela fica tão linda quando sorri_. – pensou ele, suspirando.

Quando Bill chegou, a alegria de o ver foi a mesma, mas quando Percy tocou à campainha e a Ginny foi abrir, ela apenas lhe disse olá, deu-lhe dois beijos na cara e voltou para sala, onde se sentou entre os seus dois irmãos mais velhos. Hermione levantou-se do sofá para cumprimentar Percy, assim como Harry, mas, quando se voltou e olhou para Ron, ele tinha um brilho triste no olhar. Os gémeos levantaram-se e passaram por Percy, dizendo:

-Nem sei o que fazes aqui.

-Esta casa só te faz falta quando te interessa, não é?

Ron imitou os irmãos e, de costas para Percy, disse-lhe amargamente:

-O Ministro não queria ter de te aturar mais um dia, não?

Mr e Mrs Weasley entraram na sala. Molly abraçou-se a Percy, mas Arthur apenas lhe deu um aperto de mão.

-As coisas não estão nada bem… - murmurou Hermione no ouvido de Harry, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Não mesmo… O que achas que devemos fazer? – ele respondeu-lhe baixinho.

-Não sei… Mas não gosto de ver o Ron assim… - ela confessou, corando logo de seguida.

-Assim…?

-Com aquele brilho triste no olhar…

-Pois, isso não reparei. Mas a Ginny também está triste…

-Não sei o que o Percy está a fazer… Não me admirava se ele ficasse do lado do ministro se o Quem Nós Sabemos voltar…

-Ele voltou, Hermione.

-Sim, eu sei, Harry.

Entretanto, Ginny levantou-se e Harry conseguiu ver uma lágrima solitária correr-lhe pelo rosto.

-Eu já venho, Hermione. – disse, saindo.

Hermione ficou sentada, Bill e Charlie falavam sobre qualquer coisa que ela não sabia dizer o que era, a sua mente estava longe. Ele não estava bem e ela não gostava de o ver assim. Ela tinha, finalmente, admitido que estava apaixonada. Contudo, ela continuava sem conseguir explicar porque se tinha apaixonado por ele. Logo ele, que era o oposto dela. Ela era estudiosa, ele copiava os trabalhos de casa. Ela era certinha, ele só queria divertir-se. Ela adorava um bom livro, ele adorava uma boa anedota. Ela queria silêncio, e ele só queria falar. Mesmo assim, lá estava ela, suspirando por ele e desejando profundamente ouvi-lo rir. _Eu devia ir até lá, falar com ele…_ - pensava ela – _Mas dizia-lhe o quê? Mas preciso mesmo de dizer alguma coisa? Podia chegar lá e abraçá-lo, apenas. Não, ele ia pensar que eu estava com pena dele e eu sei que ele não gosta que tenham pena dele. Mas podia sentar-me ao pé dele e dizer-lhe que estava lá para tudo. Ok, tudo muito bonito, mas onde está a coragem para isso? Ai, Hermione, ele é teu amigo! Se fosse o Harry, não ias logo lá? Ok, quem eu estou a tentar enganar? O Ron não é o Harry. Com o Ron é diferente. Sempre foi. O que eu faço… Vou ou não vou? _

Ela estava tão concentrada na sua dúvida, que não sentiu o Sr Weasley sentar-se ao seu lado. Quando o ouviu chamá-la deu um salto.

-Oh, desculpe… Não o ouvi chegar… - falou ela, muito vermelha.

-Não faz mal, eu percebi que estavas longe. Olha, podias ir chamar o Ron para jantar?

-Claro. – respondeu ela, pensando em como o tempo tinha pensado enquanto ela estava embrenhada nos seus pensamentos.

Subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta do quarto dele. Suspirou e bateu à porta. Ouviu um "Entre" indiferente.

Ron estava deitado na cama, de barriga para cima e braços atrás da cabeça, mas quando a ouviu entrar sentou-se apressadamente na cama, dizendo:

-Ah, Mione, és tu. Entra!

Ela entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama dele.

-Estás bem? – perguntou ela, visivelmente preocupada – É Natal e eu quero ver-te sorrir!

Ele sorriu-lhe e disse: -Agora estou melhor.

Ela corou e olhou para os seus pés.

-Se eu soubesse, tinha vindo mais cedo. – ok, de onde vinha aquela coragem toda? Nem ela mesma sabia.

-Podias ter vindo!

-Desculpa.

-Não precisas. Vieste, isso é o mais importante. Sabes, ainda bem que estás aqui. Preciso de ti.

-Ron? O que se passa? Quer dizer…

-Ai Mione… Já viste a lata do Percy, não liga aos pais nem aos irmãos, mas quando é para comer ele está sempre cá! Isso irrita-me! Ele faz a minha mãe chorar todos os dias e agora vem para aqui como se nada fosse?

-Ron, por favor, tem calma. Não gosto nada de te ver assim. Ele é teu irmão, apesar de tudo.

-Irmão? Se eu podesse escolher, podes ter a certeza que só tinha cinco irmãos…

-Ron… - pediu ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ok, isso também não interessa. Posso só pedir-te uma coisa?

Ela fingiu pensar um bocado e respondeu, rindo: - Vá, é Natal, pede lá!

Ele riu com ela e Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar.

-Posso dar-te um abraço?

Ela não precisou de mais de um segundo para se virar totalmente para ele e abraçá-lo bem forte. Quando cessaram o abraço, ela disse-lhe:

-Temos de ir para baixo, o jantar já está pronto!

-Nem imaginas como eu adoro os jantares de Natal da minha mãe, está sempre tudo perfeito! E este ano, está mais do que perfeito! – disse ele, sorrindo-lhe.

-Ai sim? – perguntou ela, com o coração a pulsar-lhe na garganta.

-Claro, tu estás cá! – ao vê-la corar, levantou-se, ofereceu-lhe a mão e perguntou: - Vamos?

Ela aceitou a mão dele e levantou-se.

Quando os gémeos os viram chegar de mãos dadas, assobiaram-lhes. Hermione largou a mão dele instantaneamente, enquanto corava furiosamente. Ron lançou um olhar mortífero aos irmãos e voltou a agarrar na mão de Hermione, fazendo-a reprimir um gritinho com o susto que apanhou, e encaminhou-a até ao lugar ao seu lado na mesa.

Bill ficou espantado a olhar para o irmão mais novo e sussurrou ao Harry, que estava ao seu lado: - O que se passa com aqueles dois…?

-Hum…? Eles… - começou a rir.

-O que foi? Eles namoram e ninguém me disse nada?

-Não, eles não namoram, mas só porque são os dois maiores teimosos de Hogwarts! Olha para eles – Ron sussurrava qualquer coisa a Hermione que a fazia rir – e diz-me se não está na cara que estão completamente apaixonados?

-Realmente… Mas se eles gostam um do outro porque não assumem?

-O Ron só conseguiu assumir para si próprio este ano e para mim só no fim das aulas, ele disse-me que tem medo que a amizade deles acabe.

-O que é compreensível, eles têm uma amizade muito forte, já passaram por imensas coisas juntos, não deve ser nada fácil.

-Sim, mas dizes isso porque não és tu que aturas as discussões e zangas deles todos os dias!

-O quê? Mas eles discutem muito?

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, o que chamou a atenção de todos na mesa.

-Se discutem muito? HAHAHA! Eles passam a vida a gritar um com o outro!

Silêncio. Foi então que Harry percebeu que estava tudo calado quando ele falou. Não conseguiu olhar para os amigos, sabia que eles deviam estar vermelhos de vergonha e raiva dele. De repente, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny e Arthur explodem em gargalhadas. Percy e Molly desaprovam a atitude, enquanto Charlie fica desonrientado e Harry morto de vergonha. Ron arriscou um olhar para Hermione, que estava paralisada e olhar para o prato à sua frente, muito vermelha e com um ar assustado. Ron não aguentou e gritou:

-CHEGA! Calem-se todos! Não vêem que não tem piada nenhuma?

Todos se calaram, assustados. Ron bufou e recomeçou a comer. Todos voltaram à refeição e ninguém disse mais nada.

Quando acabaram de jantar, levantaram a mesa e sentaram-se todos na sala, onde Charlie e Bill contaram novidades dos seus empregos e os gémeos contaram brincadeiras que fizeram em Hogwarts. Depressa chegou a meia-noite. Reuniram os presentes todos à volta da árvore e começaram a distribuição.

Quando Ron viu a mãe segurar o seu presente para Hermione e a ouviu chamá-la, o seu coração falhou uma batida. Será que ela ia gostar? Viu-a desembrulhar e olhar para o colar prateado, com um pequeno coração vermelho. Susteu a respiração. Viu-a segurar no bilhete e imaginou-a lendo " Querida Hermione, por tudo o que sempre fizeste por mim, obrigado. Sabes que és a minha melhor amiga e que nada me faz mais feliz do que te ter ao meu lado. Espero ser feliz por toda a vida! Daquele que te adora, Ron.". Viu-a sorrir. Deu-se ao direito de respirar novamente.

Pouco tempo depois, Hermione viu Ron pegar no seu presente para ele. Oh, Meu Deus, será que ele ia gostar tanto do seu presente quanto ela gostara do dele? Ele desembrulhou-o e ela viu-o segurar nas mãos a nova vassoura que tinha acabado de sair nas lojas. Viu-o arregalar os olhos e abrir um sorriso enorme. Viu-o segurar no bilhete e imaginou-o lendo "Querido Ron, um dia ensinas-me a voar? Sei que tenho medo, aliás, morro de medo só de me imaginar com os pés longe do chão (sabes que sempre fui muito terra-a-terra), mas se fores tu a ensinar-me eu sei que rapidamente vou esquecer o medo! De quem te adora ver sorrir, Hermione". Viu-o sorrir ainda mais e olhar para ela. Viu-o aproximar-se e dar-lhe um abraço bem apertado.

-Obrigado, a sério!

Ela estremeceu quando sentiu o hálito quente dele na sua orelha.

Trocaram o resto dos presentes e, quando todos já se tinham ido deitar, Ron segurou Hermione por um braço e pediu-lhe para ela esperar.

-Hermione, queria agradecer-te o presente.

-Não precisas, eu comprei-o porque sabia que ias gostar. – respondeu ela, vermelha.

-Eu amei mesmo! Ah, e a resposta é óbvia, não?

-Mas vais devagarinho, certo? É que, tu sabes… Eu tenho medo.

-Eu sei, mas não precisas de ter, eu não vou deixar que te aconteça nada, prometo-te!

-Eu sei disso. – sorriu-lhe. – Ah, obrigada pelo presente! O colar é lindo!

-Gostaste? A sério?

-Claro que gostei! Ah, e eu também gostava muito que fosses feliz por toda a tua vida! – piscou-lhe o olho, ao que ele corou.

-Ah.. Hermione, sabes… Eu…

_Oh, Meu Deus, ele vai dizer? Ok, Hermione, respira! Vai correr tudo bem, inspira, expira! Isso, continua!_

-Eu gosto muito de ti, sabes disso não sabes?

-Eu também gosto muito de ti, Ron, tu sabes.

-Não é isso. É que eu gosto mesmo de ti.

-Mesmo? Como assim…? – ela tinha que o ouvir dizer tudo para acreditar.

-Eu… Provavelmente nunca mais vais querer olhar na minha cara outra vez, mas eu espero que seja apenas mais um dos meus inúmeros pessimismos, porque eu não sei viver sem ti ao meu lado.

-Nada do que possas dizer me vai afastar de ti, Ron.

-Eu amo-te.

Hermione não cabia em si de felicidade. Era incrivel como uma palavrinha tão pequena podia fazê-la sentir-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-Hermione…? Esperava que me fosses bater ou insultar ou beijar, mas calar…

Percebendo que ainda não tinha dito nada, resolveu agir.

-Eu não preciso de dizer nada.

-Como assim? – ela estava a deixá-lo louco.

Ela aproximou-se dele e disse-lhe, muito próximo dos seus lábios:

-Eu não preciso de dizer nada, tu já sabes a resposta.

E beijou-o. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado. O primeiro beijo.

-Eu também te amo, Ron. – ela disse-lhe quando se separaram.

-Queres namorar comigo, Hermione?

-Ainda duvidas? Não há nada que eu queira mais!

E beijou-o novamente, desta vez um beijo mais selvagem, onde eles depositaram anos de vontade e amor.

-Este foi, sem dúvida, o melhor Natal da minha vida! – riu Ron.

-O meu também!

E voltaram a beijar-se apaixonadamente.

**Espero que tenham gostado! Nesta época tão especial, decidi escrever sobre o meu casal preferido e sobre aquele Natal que eu penso que deveria ter sido um bocadinho mais diferente do que aquele que a nossa querica JK contou!  
Feliz Natal e Boas Entradas em 2011 para todos os leitores!**

**PS: Deixem review, please! É Natal, e fazem-me tão feliz :D**


End file.
